projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Microsoft's Press Conference E3 2017
Jared reviews Microdoft's press conference at 2017's E3. Synopsis Jared finds himself the least interested in Microsoft's press conferences. They show a lot of games that aren't Jared's taste. That was not the case this year. They did a good job overall. The first thing was the Scorpio hardware. It will cost $499, and use all the Xbox One stuff, where it will load faster and has better graphics. It will be called the Xbox One X. The confusion already sunk in. They already had the Xbox One S. Jared doesn't know what is more confusion. It will be like what happened with Nintendo with the Wii and Wii U. Jared stumbles over his words after trying to say that the letters sound exactly the same. The console itself is small. Jared likes the compact size. They showed Forza Motorsport 7 for the Xbox One X. Jared was an outsider looking in on this. It looked pretty. Jared is curious about what Forza fans think about it. Jared didn't see anything mind blowing, but he did watch it at home. A new Metro game was then shown. The last one was really good. The gameplay they showed was bullshit. The reload animation would not look like that. The scene with the bear was really comical. Showing the different crossbow bolt looked very scripted. It looked really good. The entire world has been taken over with wild dogs. Assassin's Creed Origins was shown. Jared was surprised that Ubisoft didn't show it off themselves first. Jared has played everything up until 3 all the way through, but then gave up after Revelations. Origins looks really cool. Jared describes being able to use an eagle. That mechanic was really cool. Jared liked the mechanic of being able to move an arrow mid shot. Bows are a welcome change from the gun heavy gameplay. Player Unknowns Battlefield will be on the Xbox One. Some smaller games were then showed. The first was Deep Rock Galactic. It was a cavern, Minecraft-esk game with drawves. It was really brief, but intriguing. Jared likes the resource management / survival like games. It was like Minecraft, but all about the mining. They also showed State of Decay 2. It wasn't a great trailer. State of Decay are good games. They didn't show enough about it. People were confused about Darwin Project. It was an arena shooter like PUBG. A bite sized, player vs player combat. It was much smaller, and was about hunting other players. It was very stealth orientated. It seemed to be classed based. Tracks in snow allowed players to track each other. It was more than hearing a gun shot in the distance. It was a cool demonstration. A Minecraft demonstration was shown. There will be cross platform with everything. Good on them for that. There were new shading options. PBG's hardcore will have super doopa graphics. A new Dragon Ball fighting game was shown. Jared admits he needs correcting in the comments. The game is in 3D, but looks 2D. The images blend together so easily. There will be 3v3 battles, which look like nonsense. It is called Dragon Ball Fighters Z, which sounds like a rip off title. A scissor reel of other games appeared on the screen. The Last Knight was pixeled graphics with multiple layers. It was psudeo 3D. Artful Escape looked like a rhythm platformer. Jared wanted to see more of Sea of Thieves. Jared played it at E3 last year. It was a fun multiplayer experience. The players looted an underwater ship. The enemies behaved as if they didn't have brains - because they were skeletons! Jared liked how there is more than shooting other players. There is a riddle that they were trying to solve. The game was tracking a very specific amount of steps allowing the players to find treasure. Someone shot themselves out of a cannon! One of the players still on the ship was shooting a canon at the island to blow up all the enemies to help the other players. Jared describes more of the actions the players did. Another scissor reel of indie games was shown. Cuphead will be awesome. Super Lucky's Tale was shown. It looked like Banjo-Kazooie. An upbeat platformer game. Microsoft needed that kind of thing on their console, as they didn't have anything like that. Jared wanted to play Dead Rising and Crack Down, and really enjoyed the multiplayer. Crack Down 3 was shown, but no gameplay was shown, and nothing made it stand out. There was explosions! It wasn't a good demonstration. There were too many indie games to count. Life is Strange 2 was shown off. Jared hasn't played the first one. People either love Life is Strange, or hate it. Jared has no idea where he will fall in it. The new Shadows of Mordor game was shown. The first game was really fun, and it is great that they are making another one. Watch the demonstration for Orc Bro. The dude was awesome. Players will be able to make a strategy plan. A new Ori game was announced. Jared likes the name Will of the Wisps. A piano was playing with the trailer. The trailer looked sad. There was a lot of sadness. Jared needs to play the first one, and no one really saw this coming. More Xbox stuff was explained. They were working on original Xbox compatibility. Jared confuses himself in his explanation. Jared lists a few games he wants to see come back. The final game was Bioware's new game Anthem. It was teased yesterday, and it was sort of shown off. It is a Destiny-like game. Jared discusses what was shown. It looked like they were just showing off facial animations. No one talks like the way the players were talking. Jared discusses the exosuits. Jared likes the freedom of exploration and flying over the world straight away. They went underwater at one point. The gameplay was just shooting. The game looked very good, but the shooter gameplay didn't do it for Jared. If you are a fan of Destiny, it would be one to keep an eye on. After one more scissor reel, the conference was over. Microsoft showed a lot of games. They were games that you don't normally associate with Microsoft. They didn't show Halo, Gears of War or other Microsoft IPs. They showed a lot of other games, like indie developers. The whole conference kept on being about the Xbox One X - and Windows 10. Jared finds it hard to validate why he should spend $500, when he could also get them on Windows 10. All of the major games were coming to Windows 10. It was a confusing message. Jared is not a fan of the Xbox One X name. Microsoft did have a good press conference. Jared gives them a B-. Jared was too lenient on EA, and he would rather give them a C+ now. The gameplay on the games demonstrated were really good. There was no big announcement bombshell. It didn't quite land. This was a great outing from Microsoft. Jared will livestream himself watching the press conferences. Category:E3 Category:Videos